Pet
by Egyptian scorpian
Summary: Akito "invites" Tohru to the main house.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I'm gonna kick your ass ya stinkin rat!" Kyou growled.

"I'd like to see you try cat-boy," his cousin Yuki taunted.

Fifteen year old Tohru Honda shook her head at their antics, and headed for the kitchen to get dinner started.

'_I wonder where Shigure-san is,' _she said to herself as she prepared the beef stir-fry. _'I hope he makes it back in time for dinner.'_

Thirty minutes later, as she, Kyou, and Yuki sat down to eat, Shigure came home, a very sober look on his face.

"Hi Shigure-san," Tohru greeted him as she placed a plate infront of him. "Is everything o.k.?"

Shigure looked up at her and gave a sad smile.

"Tohru, Akito has requested…"

"More like demanded," Kyou muttered but, was silenced when Yuki hit him in the back of the head.

"Anyway," Shigure said with a roll of his eyes. "Akito has requested that you move into the Main House."

Nothing could have stopped the onslaught after that statement.

Tohru blinked a few times before falling backwards into a startled Yuki's arms, who immediately transformed.

"Are you out of your fuckin dog brained mind?"

"Why does Akito-sama wish for Honda-san to move in with him?"

Shigure shrugged his shoulders.

"He wouldn't say, but he did say that if Tohru came on her own she would be allowed to continue her friendship with our family."

"Shigure, what happens if Honda-san refuses?" Yuki asked as he reverted back to his normal self, causing Tohru to faint again without losing consciousness.

"Akito will have Kyou jailed and tortured, you and I will be forced to move back into the main house, and he'll take Tohru anyway."

Tohru didn't like the idea of living with the head of the Sohma family, but she refused to cause any trouble for her friends.

"I'll go pack."

"Oh no you won't!" Kyou snarled, sure he didn't like Tohru like that, but she was still his friend, and there was no way in hell that he would let her move in with that psycho.

"Kyou, I don't think any of us really has a choice," Tohru said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

As soon as she had disappeared, Yuki had to tackle Kyou to keep him from killing Shigure.

"When does she have to leave?"

"After school, she has to go straight to the Main house. Akito-sama has already arranged for someone to gather her things."

With that, he retired to his room, his plate of food untouched. The rest of the night was spent in complete silence.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.: There will be some OOC-ness going on but I'll try to keep it at a minimum. This is also my first fanfic. Please don't be too hard on me, I'm learning. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Tohru pulled in a shaky breath, before ringing the doorbell of the large estate before her. The door opened shortly, to reveal a middle-aged woman who greeted Tohru with a bright smile.

"You must be Akito-sama's guest, Honda-san, please come in."

Tohru hesitated, but entered the house after the other woman gently tugged on her arm.

"I'm sorry," she said as she followed the woman down the hallway. "What is your name?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Ayako, the chief maid. I'm in charge of the other workers."

"Oh. Ayako could you please call me by my name? It's nothing personal, but I prefer for people to call me Tohru."

"Sure," Ayako said as she stopped infront of a room, and knocked on the door.

"Enter," the dark voice of Akito said.

Ayako pulled open the door and lightly pushed a frightened Tohru into the room. The older woman closed the door behind her, leaving the young girl with the Sohma head. Tohru looked around and saw Akito staring out of his bedroom window but immediately bowed in respect when he turned to face her. When Akito reached her, he kneeled down to her level and began to play with her hair. Tohru jumped slightly at his touch, but otherwise remained still.

"Do you know why I had you brought here?"

"No Akito-sama."

"You are a very intriguing little girl. Not only have you squirmed your little way into the hearts of my clan, but you have also managed to capture my attention as well."

Tohru's eyes shot up to his, burning with questions.

"That is why I've decide to make you my new pet."

Tohru's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to protest, but Akito silenced her with a look.

"Is there a problem?"

Tohru shook her head no.

"Good," Akito said as he pulled her to her feet and over to his bed.

"Akito-sama, why do you…EEEEEEEKKKKKK!" Tohru yelp as a sharp swat was delivered to her bottom, which was barely covered by her school uniform.

"You are to refer to me as 'master,' at all times, is that understood?" Akito ground out as he swatted her twice more before gently rubbing her bottom.

"Yes Aki… Master."

"Good girl." Akito said as he kissed her on the lips, his tongue demanding entrance into her hot mouth. Tohru gasped and his tongue entered her mouth, battling her own. She fought it at first, but Akito was persistent and she finally kissed him back. His kisses trailed to her neck, distracting her as he pulled off her clothes. It wasn't until a breeze touched her heated skin, that she realized that she was completely naked.

She squeaked as she tried her hardest to cover her body, but Akito grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed, so that she was lying down.

"Don't ever hide this beautiful body from me," he said as he undressed, before returning to her mouth.

When they parted, Tohru had a deep blush on her face and the familiar feel of arousal coursing through her veins. Her blush intensified when she felt something hard and long being pressed against her thigh.

'Please tell me that's not what I think it is.' She prayed as she looked in-between their bodies. 'Oh crap…he's going to kill me.'

Akito saw where her line of sight was directed, and let out a dark chuckle.

"Do you like what you see my pet?"

Tohru couldn't tear her eyes away from the impressive symbol of masculinity before her.

"Huge." Was the only word that she could manage out of her dry throat. 'That's not a cock, that's a fuckin' monster! He has to be at least a foot long, and from the looks of things he's about as wide as a soda can…great, just fuckin' great.'

That creepy dark chuckle filled her ears again and she finally tore her eyes away from her master's cock and looked up at his smirking face.

"This is what a real cock looks like," he growled as he rubbed the tip against her clit, causing Tohru to through her head back as a moan escaped her lips.

Tohru, feeling a little brave, reached down and squeezed his hardened length. Akito froze above her, in shock before smirking.

"So, my little slave wants to be bold huh?" he chuckled darkly as he trailed a burning path of kisses down her body. He stopped at her breasts, lavishing them with attention. Tohru squirmed beneath him as he sucked, nibbled, and bit her caramel peaks. He pulled away with an audible pop before continuing his journey beneath the covers. Tohru watched as her master's head disappeared beneath the covers. He trailed a burning path down to the heat in-between her legs, stopping briefly to flick his tongue into her belly button before burying his nose in her center and breathing in her intoxicating scent.

'What the hell is he…?' Tohru's train of thought was interrupted when her master's skillful mouth devoured her virgin center. "Oh sweet kami!"

He groaned at her scent, and flicked out his tongue for a taste of her. Tohru arched her hips as Akito's skilled tongue began to torture her tiny little clit. Akito placed his hands on her bucking hips and held them down as he continued to suckle on her pearly nub. Tohru gripped the sheets beneath her and bit her lip in a vain attempt to keep from moaning. Akito smirked against her burning center before slipping two fingers into her passage, instantly finding her sweet spot.

"Ahhhhh," Tohru screamed as her back arched completely and she bucked onto his hand.

Akito smirked against his pet's center and sucked harder nibbling lightly on it while his dexterous tongue continued to swirl around her little nub. He shifted slightly, letting his tongue penetrate her as two long fingers expertly squeezed, pinched, and rolled her clit. Tohru threw her head back and moaned deeply as his tongue and fingers switched places. Akito dragged his long tongue around her swollen nub lapping at her demanding more and more of her juices.

"Oh kami…there should…unnmm…be a…oh yeah… law against thhhhiiiiiiiiisssss." Tohru screamed the last part as Akito's skillful fingers found her sweet spot at the exact moment that he sucked hard on her clit, causing a squeal to escape her lips as her orgasm flowed through her body.

Tohru fell back onto the bed trying to catch her breath, as her body trembling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Akito trailed a path with his lips all the way up to her ear, aligned his erection to her burning core, and murmured a quick apology before impaling her on his rock-hard member. Tohru let out a pained cry as he took her innocence, and tears streamed down her face; it felt like he had torn her in half. Akito bent down and licked away her tears, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear. Slowly but surely, the pain faded. After what had seemed like an eternity Tohru shifted her hips. She let out a gasp as Akito's tip landed directly on her sweet spot. If she had thought that having his finger rub against it was pleasurable, having his cock on it with the majority of his weight behind it was pure bliss. Akito took her gasp as the signal to keep going and slowly pulled out before slowly sliding back in. He took his time, wanting to save his energy. Tohru gasped and shuddered with every thrust he made into her body. Tohru groaned and bucked against him impatiently, wanting something but not sure what.

"Master," she cooed as he buried himself to the hilt, hitting all the right places.

"What is it pet? Tell me what you want."

"Ha…harder," she panted. "Faster!"

Akito smirked down at her and hoisted her legs onto his shoulders, changing his angle slightly before he began pounding into her. Tohru arched her back and let out a breathless scream.

"Oh Gods, right there!"

Akito smirked wickedly and speed up to a nearly demonic pace. Tohru lost her ability to keep up with her master and simply held on for dear life. Akito reveled in her tightness, he had never had a hotter bed partner; his little onigiri was very responsive to all of his touches, and, it appeared that despite her innocent nature, she was full of unadulterated passion. Tohru trailed her shaking hands up his muscular arms and grasped his shoulders, the coil in her stomach threatening to explode. Akito felt her walls quiver as her release drew near.

"Scream my name," he demanded as he gave the hardest thrusts he could manage. "Let everyone know who you belong to!"

Tohru came doing just that, her walls clamping down on him like vices. Akito gritted his teeth together to prevent from coming. He wasn't done with Tohru just yet. He pulled out of her, turned her onto her side, lifted her leg, and entered her again. Tohru howled as he began pounding into her in this new position. He seemed so much bigger in this position that she nearly swooned at the feelings he was currently invoking within her. Akito leaned down and nibbled her neck while the hand that wasn't holding her waist, began playing with her tiny clit again.

"Yeah, ahh, fuck me," she cried.

Akito was only too happy to oblige. He placed her knee over his shoulder and pounded into her.

"So tight," He murmured as he captured her mouth with his. "You feel so good around my cock."

Tohru groaned at his words and bucked against him as best she could, as the tightness in her belly returned. She squeezed her walls, determined to get her master to join her on cloud nine. Akito, however, was having none of it. He roughly pounded into her, once again becoming too fast for her. Tohru tried holding back from her release, but her master wasn't even about to begin to let her have her way. He circled her clit faster and gave it the occasional twist before he once again sent her over the edge, his name repeatedly spilling from her swollen lips. Akito continued to pound into her even as her orgasm seized her body, refusing to give her a reprieve from his cock. Tohru looked up at him and pouted as best she could.

"N…n…no…f…fair," she groaned as she threw her head back again.

Akito lifted an amused brow at her and thrusted hard before speaking.

"What's not fair Onigiri?"

Tohru bit her lip as he hit her spot again.

"Y…you…haven't… c…cum…AHHHHH!" She screamed the last part as he repeatedly gave her sweet spot quick and forceful thrusts.

Akito clicked his tongue at her and continued his assault. Tohru writhed in pure pleasure beneath him, barely able to form a coherent thought. Her little toes curled and she once again tried to hold off her release.

"I don't think so," Akito growled as he bit her just behind the ear.

Tohru came with a scream so loud, that even the people in the other end of the neighborhood could hear her. This time however, her climax forced Akito over the edge with her. He came with a loud bellow, his warm seed coating her vaginal walls and she cooed at the feeling. He slumped against her as they both tried to catch their breath. Akito was in complete and utter shock, none of his previous bed partners had ever had an orgasm so intense that it made him release as well. They stayed as they were, trying to catch their breath. After a few moments, Akito groaned as he slid his now flaccid cock out of her tiny body and got out of bed. Tohru tiredly watched him stretch. Feeling her eyes on him, the Sohma leader turned and knelt down to give her a kiss, sending a jolt through them both.

"You'd better get as much sleep as you can Tohru," he said huskily as he pulled away and walked to his personal hotsprings. "It's the weekend, and I'm nowhere near being through with you."

The moment Akito disappeared Tohru flopped onto her back in a boneless heap.

"I was right," she mumbled to herself as she fell asleep. "He's going to kill me."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**The Next Day…**

Tohru awoke to the feel of someone lightly shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes and came face to face with Ayako.

"Mornin' sleepy head."

"Konichiwa, Ayako."

"Well, get outta bed. Akito desires your presence in the dinning hall after you have bathed and dressed."

Tohru nodded and got out of bed. Not surprisingly, the young girl nearly keeled over in pain when she tried to stand. Ayako quickly grabbed her mistress, and helped her to the very hotsprings that Akito himself had used earlier. Tohru slipped into the warm steamy water and cooed softly as her sore muscles were soothed almost instantly.

"Oh this feels so good."

"I know what you mean," Ayako giggled as she gathered the bathing soaps. "Sohmas are relentless in everything they do, especially when it comes to sex. Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"How long has it been since Akito-san has had a bed partner?"

"A little over two years," Ayako said as she washed Tohru's waist length hair. "So, you're in for it big time. Akito-sama is known for being extremely insatiable; you'll be luck if you can crawl when he's through with you."

Tohru groaned as she slipped deeper into the water.

"Why me?"

Ayako chuckled at her mistress and continued to help her bathe. Once Tohru was squeaky-clean, Ayako helped her to dry off and get dressed before brushing her hair. Sooner than she would have liked, Tohru found herself in the presence of her master. Akito sat at the head of the table, staring stoically at the trembling servants who placed various dishes of food infront of their master, before quickly slipping out of the room. Ayako bowed before the Sohma head, her face touching the ground. Tohru tried to follow her example, but when a sharp pain erupted from her abdomen she decided he would have to deal without the show of respect.

"Akito-sama, I have brought the girl you asked for."

Akito glanced at the two females, and smirked when Tohru blushed and dropped her gaze when their eyes met.

"You may leave Ayako."

The older woman nodded and quietly left the room, leaving the two alone.

Neither said a word, as Akito looked her over. She wore a light blue kimono adorned with pink sakura blossoms, and a pink obi.

"Come here."

Tohru jumped and quickly scurried to his side. Akito pulled her into his lap and nuzzled her neck.

"You look beautiful today."

"Thank you master."

Akito kissed her forehead.

"You're welcome," he said. "Now, feed me."

Tohru reached for the chopsticks infront of her, and began to feed her master, blushing at the tell-tale bulge rubbing against her ass. After she had finished feeding him, to her surprise he picked up another set of chopsticks and began to feed her. When that was finished, Tohru made an attempt to stand, but found that her master still had an ironclad hold on her waist. The Sohma head began to grind his growing erection against Tohru's bottom while nibbling on her ear.

"Don't you have something else to do today besides fuck me senseless?" she asked as her tiny hands opened his haori and ran up and down his chiseled chest.

Akito chuckled as he cleared the table of its contents and placed Tohru on the table. Tohru gasped when he parted her kimono and began a sweet torture of her body. His sinful tongue danced across her burning flesh. He tortured her sensitive flesh until she begged him to take her.

"P…Please," She panted. "No…no more. I can't take anymore. I need you inside of me."

Akito divested them both of their clothing as he sucked and nipped on her pale neck. Tohru groaned as she felt his thick shaft spring back to life from where it lay between them. Akito shifted slightly, aligning his throbbing cock with her heated core and without warning penetrated her. Tohru trailed her tiny hands up and down his muscular chest and abs, finally grabbing onto his hips as his thrusts threatened to lift her off the table. She arched her back, pushing her breasts into the air, and bringing her clit right into the line of fire. Akito took full advantage of the position she had put herself in. He leaned down and began to nip, kiss, and suck on her nipples, all the while using his hardest and longest strokes to hit her little nub with as much force as he could muster. Tohru saw white dots behind her eyes as his cock hit the very end of her. She bucked against him, and tried to meet him thrust for thrust, wanting the penetration to stay deep.

"Sooo good," she moaned as he hit her sweet spot over and over. "Your cock is so good."

Akito's smirk widened and he grinded against her in order to put more force on that special spot. Tohru continued to thrash beneath him, occasionally squeezing her walls. He felt so good inside of her, that she could hardly contain the noises that escaped her delicate throat. Akito let his hands roam over her body, and she moaned at his touch. Tohru felt the fire that had been dowsed ignite into an inferno as he road her to oblivion. She lifted up her head, and smirked wickedly at him before attacking his nipples with her teeth and tongue. Akito threw his head back and groaned at the feel of her little teeth torturing the pebbled nipples that adorned his chest. He thrusted harder into her, finally succeeding in lifting her off the table with his powerful thrusts. Tohru screamed yet again, almost going hoarse as she let the entire house know her pleasure. Akito slowed slightly, allowing her a small reprieve as she was hit with orgasm after orgasm. When Tohru finally came down from her endorphin-fueled high, she found herself sitting on top of Akito, his knees raised to support her back. Apparently, he had flipped onto his back while she was still riding out her orgasms. Though, he was the first man she had ever been with, Tohru instinctively knew what to do in the new position. Leaning back against his legs, she placed her hands on his washboard abs, and slowly lifted herself off his solid cock before sliding back onto him. Tohru threw her head back and moaned. This slower pace not only let her worn body get a slight reprieve, but it also caused the fire to build slowly, making the experience so much more intense.

"That's it pet," Akito praised as he cupped her breasts in his hands. "Nice and slow."

Tohru groaned as his hands engulfed her breasts, tweaking her caramel nipples. She grinded against him, threw her head back, and whimpered.

"Master," she gasped breathlessly. "Help me."

Tohru leaned down to capture his lips in a fiery kiss, and pulled away screaming as he began pumping up into her.

"Is this what you want Little One?"

Tohru could only nod her head as she met his thrusts. One of her hands trailed up to her right breast, and the other to her little clit. Akito watched in fascination while she played with herself; never had any of his bed partners ever done such an erotic thing. Akito sat up, placing his large hands on Tohru's waist, and practically yanked her on and off his cock. Tohru stopped playing with herself, and wrapped her arms around him. She grunted and groaned with every thrust he made into her body. On one particularly hard thrust, her eyes flew open, she clawed at his back, leaving marks, and a keening wail left her mouth as she came around his cock. Akito thrusted into her a few more times, before joining her in paradise, a loud roar escaping his lips, and his seed once again filling her womb. Tohru fell onto his chest as her orgasm faded, and his arms instinctively wrapped around her.

"If you keep that up, I won't be able to walk straight." She mumbled as she listened to his heartbeat.

"That, my little onigiri, is the idea." He chuckled.

Tohru looked up at him, surprised that he could and would joke with her. Akito, amused at the shocked look on her pretty face, captured her lips with his. When they parted, Tohru gave him a shy smile before sitting up. That was a mistake. Her sudden movement caused a friction between their connected bodies, igniting the flames of passion once again.

"Uh oh," Tohru groaned as Akito placed her on her hands and knees. "Not again."

"Oh yes Tohru," he chuckled as he swiftly reentered her. "I shall have you again and again."

Tohru's screams of pleasure echoed throughout the house for the next two hours.


	4. Author's Note

I apologize for the constant use of Kagome's name. I was originally going to make this an InuYasha fanfic, but changed my mind. And yes, I will be updating this story very soon, probably before the week is out. If you readers have any suggestions, I will gladly use them in the story, but I REFUSE to write any scat, urine, or anal scenes. I'd like to thank all who have reviewed**. And oh, whichever one of you told me via review that Akito was a woman, F.Y.I, I know. I have read the entire Furuba series. I just felt like making Akito a man in this fanfic. **AND IF YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT DON'T WRITE AN ANNONOMISE REVIEW NEXT TIME! Ok people I've seen the anime too I know Akito is a man in that one….so people please stop sending flames about this shit it doesn't matter.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Six months later…**

Tohru sat under a large tree as in the garden. She had come out here to get away from Akito, because every time he saw her she found herself impaled on his shaft. A blush heated her cheeks as she remembered the Monday following her transition into the Main House.

_**Flashback…**_

_Tohru blushed heavily as she straightened her uniform as she waited for Kureno to bring around the car. Akito stood beside her, a smug look on his face._

'_Did he really have to take me twice before I left for school?' she griped. Though Akito had fucked her nonstop during the entire weekend, the fact she had school today hadn't stopped him from taking her shortly after her alarm had gone off, or in the shower shortly there after. _

"_Honda-san," Kureno said, breaking her out of her silent fuming. "Are you ready?"_

_Tohru, blush still intact, nodded before picking up her bookbag which lay at her feet. As she turned to get into the car, Akito pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss. _

"_Remember the rules, behave, and I expect you to be home on time." He whispered as he helped her into the car._

_Tohru nodded and closed the car door with a wave of good-bye as the car pulled off. They pulled up to the school a short while later. Tohru stepped out of the car with a quick good-bye and thank-you to Kureno, who smiled and told her he would be back at the end of the day to pick her up before driving off._

_As soon as she stepped into the school building, she was tackled by Hanajima, Arisa, Yuki, and Kyou._

"_Tohru," Arisa said as she squeezed the smaller girl. "Yuki and Kyou told us what happened."_

"_Are you o.k.?" Hanajima inquired as she pulled out a thermometer. "You seem a little flushed."_

_Tohru flushed a deeper red and she hid her face from Yuki and Kyou in shame._

"_I…I'm fine."_

"_You had better be fine," Kyou grumbled as he patted her back. "Otherwise I'd have to team up with this fucker to kick Akito's ass."_

_Tohru giggled before quickly detangled herself from her friends and gathering her fallen bag. They heard the 1__st__ warning bell ring._

"_Well we'd better get to class." Hanajima said as she headed down the hall with Arisa and Kyou, who turned to adress the other two._

"_You two comin' or what?"_

"_We'll be along shortly; I wish to speak to Honda-san alone."_

_Kyou shrugged and ran to catch up with Arisa and Hanajima._

_Yuki stared at Tohru for a brief moment, before speaking._

"_Honda-san, there is no need to be embarrassed." The rat said as he led her to her class. "It's is very common for the head of the Sohma Clan to take a bed slave or two before he marries."_

"_Yuki who was Akito's bed partner before me?" Tohru asked, hoping to hide the grimace that crossed her face from the pain in-between her legs. "Ayako has told me that she had been with Akito-sama for three years but wouldn't say anything else."_

"_Her name is Kamiko Lopez; she left Akito a little over two years ago, when she ran off to pursue a career in modeling."_

"_Lopez?"_

"_She's a Hispanic hafu. The last I heard, she was touring Europe." _

"_Oh, well thanks for walking me to class Yuki I'll see you later."_

_Yuki nodded his head and walked down the hallway to his class._

_The rest of the day went so fast and yet so slow at the same time. _

_At the end of the day, Tohru fidgeted nervously as she entered the Sohma Main House._

'_Why am I so nervous?' she wondered. ' He probably wont try anything.'_

_As soon as she rounded the next corner, a hand shot out and grabbed her. Tohru's squeal of surprise was soon turned into a moan, as her panties were ripped away and a large cock shoved into her already wet pussy. 'O.K so I was wrong, but who's complaining.'_

"_You're late," Akito growled as he slammed into her._

_Tohru bit her lip as his thrusts continuously hit her G-spot. _

"_N…no I'm not," she managed to squeak. "School lets…out at 2:30, and …it's only… 2:45, Oh Kami faster!"_

_Akito kept his same pace, determined to drag out her need._

"_No," he growled as he nipped her neck. "I've had to wait all day to enjoy your cunt, and I want to take my time._

**Now…**

Tohru's blush intensified as her panties began to get wet at the memory.

'Great, even when he's not around I'm horny.'

"Tohru, where are you" Ayako shouted as she searched the garden for the young girl.

"Over here Ayako."

The middle aged woman clucked her tongue.

"Tohru, Akito-sama is looking for you," she said as she pulled Tohru to her feet and into the house. "We are expecting a guest, and he wants you to help him get ready."

Tohru nodded, before running to the room she shared with her master and quickly entered.

"Master?"

"I'm in the bathroom."

Tohru entered the bathroom without thinking, and instantly regretted it…sort of.

Akito stood there in all of his naked glory and Tohru felt her panties become soaked.

If Tohru had thought that her blush couldn't get any more intense, the amused smirk on Akito's face proved her wrong.

It amused him that as many times as they had sex (and many times there were) she still was shy with him.

"Come here," he said with a crook of his finger.

Tohru quickly walked over to him, half scared that he would notice her "problem."

When she reached him, he captured her mouth with his, all the while squeezing her firm little butt.

When his kisses moved to her neck, Tohru knew she need to stop him as loathed as she was to admit that she didn't want him to.

"M…m…master," she moaned. "W…we have a guest coming."

Akito smirked before deftly undressing her and pulling her into the Jacuzzi–sized hot spring.

Tohru groaned as her master began to play with her nether lips.

"And for the record, I knew you were wet."

Tohru blushed in embarrassment, the stuttering words on her lips vanished as her master swiftly entered her.

Akito smirked as a keening wail left her lips as she came on the spot. He started a pace so furious, that Tohru could only scream out her pleasure.

'Dear Kami,' she whimpered. 'He is so relentless. Oh…ohh...uhhh…I… gonna…'

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Akito grunted as he too was pulled over the edge. Tohru flopped against him limply her breathing erratic and labored.

'Great,' she grumbled to herself as she slowly began to wash her master's body. 'We have a guest coming, and I won't be able to get this blush off my face!'

Akito smirked as he enjoyed her delicate touches and her innocent blush.

Tohru quickly finished washing his body, and sat there and waited. Akito picked up another cloth and began to wash her petite body.

Every time the cloth passed over her skin, Tohru felt her desire mount, despite having just been fuck for the second time that day.

Akito noticed this and continued to tease her, enjoying the soft moans she tried to stifle. As his hands went lower, Tohru became more, and more aroused. When he got to her womanhood, he flung the cloth to the side, and pushed her against the edge of the tub. Lifting her out of the water, he brought her to his mouth. A sharp cry left Tohru's mouth as her master branded her with his tongue. She began to grind herself against Akito's face, trying desperately to gain her release. As soon as she felt her climax approach, Akito pulled away from her and got out of the tub and began to dry off. Tohru whimpered in pain at being denied her release, and cursed the fact the Akito could tell when she was about to come. She lowered a shaking hand to her mound to finish herself off, only to have her wrist captured by her master's hand before he pulled her out of the water and swatted her hard six times.

Tohru yelped at the sudden pain before staring into her master's unpleased eyes.

"What have I told you about your pussy?" he asked in a calm voice, almost too calm.

Tohru lowered her head in shame.

"Th…that it belongs t…to you, and you are only one who can touch it."

Akito played with a strand of hair before speaking.

"Then why did you attempt to do so?"

Tohru flushed and refused to meet his gaze. A sharp swat was the answer to her silence.

"I asked you a question."

"I…I just wanted to…" she broke off, too embarrassed to say anymore.

Akito decided to let it go for the time being, before drying her off.

As soon as they were both dressed, they went to greet their guest in the den.

When they reached their destination, a mediocre looking young woman of about seventeen years ran up and hugged the Sohma-head.

"Akito-kun! It is good to see you again." The young woman purred.

Akito pulled away from her, and gave her a glare that clearly said he was less than thrilled to see her. He pushed past her and took his seat. When Tohru moved to sit behind him, the other girl growled at her.

"What do you think you're doing bitch?"

Tohru was about to respond, but Akito pulled her down into his lap and nuzzled her neck causing her to blush. The older girl fumed.

"What have you come here for?"

"Why Akito-kun, I…"

Akito cut her off.

"First off, you will address me with respect. None of this "kun" shit."

"But…but...I"

"Don't give me that," Akito hissed. "You left me and now you dare to come to my house."

The girl fumed even more, ready to defend herself.

Tohru however knew she had to calm Akito down before he threw another tantrum.

She began to nibble on his neck, hoping it would distract him. When she felt his hands squeeze her butt, she knew it was working.

"Master, please calm down," she whimpered as she brushed herself against him. "You're frightening me."

Akito took a few calming breaths, knowing that even though Tohru wasn't scared yet, if he had a tantrum she would be.

He kissed her head affectionately. "It's alright Pet, I won't hurt you."

Satisfied that he had calmed down, Tohru snuggled against him. Now that he was calmed down (for the time being at least), Tohru could focuse on their fem ale visitor.

As she studied the girl, it dawned on her as to who she was.

'Kamiko.'

A.N.: Hehehe. I just had to do it. Again, sorry it took so long to update. Again, suggestions welcome. Until the next chapter T.T.F.N: Tata for now ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

Akito glared at the woman in front of him. The only thing that kept him from for Kamiko's throat was Tohru.

His gaze softened as he placed a small loving kiss on the young girl's forehead. Yes he would admit it; he was in love with his little slave, little did he know that she in turn was falling in love with him.

She was exactly what he needed to tame the darkness in him. The bitch in front of him was a whole different story. Yes at one time he had held a soft spot for her, but that had changed once she had disappeared.

"Ayako, take Miss. Lopez to her room, and make sure she stays there."

With that he stormed off to his room for the rest of the night, taking all his frustration out on Tohru's poor little pussy.

**The Next Morning…**

Tohru looked down at her sleeping master, and smiled.

'He looks so harmless when he' sleeping,' she thought as she brushed a strand of hair out of his face, only to be pinned to the futon beneath her.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKK!" she squealed as she looked up into her master's predatory eyes. 'O.K. scratch that, he's never harmless.'

"Good morning to you too Little One," he rumbled as captured her lips with his own.

Tohru, despite still being shy, returned his kiss with equal passion. When she felt him reach down to play with her, she tried to pull away from him.

Since Akito refused to have a hard-on all day, they had sex every morning, but his former lover was here.

"M…Master," she panted as he nibbled on her neck. "K…Kamiko is …"

"I don't give a damn if she's here or not," he growled. "You're lucky I let you be after three rounds last night."

Tohru flushed before looking at her hands, which just so happened to be on her master's chest.

"I'm sorry Master, I just… never mind"

She couldn't tell him that she was embarrassed at the thought of Kamiko hearing them. Not only that, but she was in desperate need of a break. He fucked her every chance he got, and after six straight months of almost ceaseless sex she was completely worn-out. The fact that she had started summer vacation last week wasn't helping either. (At this point I'm wondering whether I should feel sorry for her, or envy her)

'I still don't see how he is able to it get up so soon after he's had me.'

So preoccupied in her thought was she, that she cried out in surprise when Akito suddenly entered her already slick entrance. Yep, she was always wet for him, and he loved it.

"I…know you're…tired…Little One" he said between his gentle thrusts "But I just can't resist you."

Tohru bit her lip as she was stretched to nearly her limits. Akito was stunned that she was still so tight after being with him for so long. Tohru was surprised at his tenderness, and couldn't help but buck against him.

"Look at me Tohru," he panted as he continued to thrust into her.

Tohru did as she was told and gasped at the look he was giving her. It was the same heated look he usually gave her, but there was also something else in his eyes. Something that she didn't dare to read. Their passion built and built as one. With every stroke of his cock, Tohru felt herself draw nearer and nearer to the edge.

"Oh…Master," Tohru cooed as she sucked on his neck. "You feel so good inside of me."

Akito chuckled as he slowed his thrust to the point where it almost felt like he wasn't moving at all.

"I thought you didn't want my cock Tohru," he teased.

Tohru whimpered and tried to thrust her hips up to get him to move, but he held her in place.

"Oh no Tohru," he tsked. "Tell me you want my cock."

Tohru looked at him with glassy eyes.

"I don't want your cock," she gasped.

"Is that so?" he asked as he started to pull out of her. Tohru gripped his hips and stared him in the eye.

"I said I don't want it, but I sure as hell **need** it. SO FUCK ME ALREADY!"

The glare that had marred his features evaporated the moment she said that.

"Good girl," he said as he rewarded her with a pace that she couldn't keep up with.

Tohru screamed in pure pleasure as she clawed at his back, her eyes closed in bliss.

A swat to her backside made her open her eyes again.

"Keep your eyes locked with mine as you come."

Tohru was so shocked by his request that it didn't fully register until they climaxed together. Tohru screamed his name as she usually did as she arched off the bed. Akito in turn screamed her name before falling on the bed beside her.

**With Kamiko…**

Kamiko shot up into a sitting position, her face marred by an angry scowl.

'Damn slut is sleeping with, my man again!' she growled as she got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

She sulked as she sat in her tub.

'I can't believe that he's still mad at me. It's not like he knew the real reason as to why I ran.'

She continued to bitch and sulk all through breakfast, casting hateful glares at a flushed Tohru.

**Two weeks later…**

Tohru fidgeted slightly as she looked at her calendar.

'This is so not good,' she fretted. 'I'm an entire week late.'

She reached over to grab her cell-phone and quickly dialed Hatori's number. The phone rang three times before he finally answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello Hatori, its Tohru."

"Oh, hello Tohru, is everything alright?"

"Um…not exactly."

"Do you need some more painkillers already? I just gave you some last month."

Tohru felt her face flame, it was bad enough that the servants knew about Akito's insatiability, but the fact that the entire Sohma family knew was enough to make her want to crawl into the nearest hole and die of mortification. Sure she loved him, but that didn't mean she wanted everyone to know that he was constantly shagging her.

"No," she stuttered. "But I do need a favor."

"And that would be?"

"I need a p…pregnancy test."

A thud was heard on the other line as Hatori fell straight out of his seat, a semi-shocked expression on his face. Tohru had been put on birth-control the moment Akito had taken notice of her, but the seed of a Sohma man was almost three times as potent as a regular man's, thus sometimes immune to spermicides and birth-controls.

"Hatori?!"

"I'm O.K. Tohru," he said as he got to his feet. "Since I'm coming over for yours and Akito-sama's check-ups today after dinner I'll give you a test then."

Tohru let out a shaky breath. "O.K. Arigato."

"You're welcome, bye."

"Bye."

Tohru sighed and went back into the house. Akito was going to be in a meeting until dinner time, and she had to get ready. He had invited Shigure's household to stay for the rest of the summer, which meant that she would get to see Kyou and Yuki for the first time since school had let out.

**Later that night…**

Tohru cried silently as she lay beside Akito as she had for the past month and a half. Normally she cried because she knew (or did she?) that Akito didn't love her in return, but tonight she cried for a different reason. Hatori had given her both a blood test and a pee test; so far the pee test had been positive. It would take another three whole days for the blood test to confirm it. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

A.N: Yeah yeah, I know I kinda rushed things a bit, but I want to wrap up this story within one or two more chapters. Please don't kill me, I still have so much to live for. But I promise that the next chapter will be better. And if you guys think I should redo this chapter, just tell me so. Tata for now ^_^


	7. Chapter 6

**Three Days Later…**

Tohru paced the floor; phone in hand, as she waited for Hatori to call with her test results. She was glad that Akito was at another meeting, that way she would have sometime to handle it herself. The phone suddenly went off, nearly scaring her senseless. Hatori's name showed up on the caller i.d. Taking a deep breath she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tohru," Hatori greeted.

"Hi."

"So, I have your test results," he said.

There was a long pause before he spoke.

"You are in fact pregnant." He hesitated before continuing. "Congratulations."

Tohru let out a nervous chuckle, but otherwise remained silent. Hatori, knowing she was probably stunned continued.

"Now, you'll need to schedule an appointment with an OB/GYN, to get your prenatal-vitamins and to figure out exactly how far along you are."

"O.K."

"Well, I'll be by later on this week. Take care of yourself, bye."

"B…bye."

Tohru slowly closed the phone before slipping to the floor in a crying heap, a hand resting on her stomach.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. "How am I gonna tell Master?"

**Just outside the door…**

Kamiko let a smile grace her lips.

'I've got you right where I want you bitch.'

She then pulled out her cell-phone and made a call.

"Hi, this is Kamiko Lopez I'd like to make an appointment for Tohru Honda…"

**At dinner that night…**

Tohru fidgeted nervously in Akito's lap, while Yuki kept a hold of Kyou, who was busy trying to get at Akito's throat.

"Um… Master, would you like some leeks or…?"

"Whatever you chose Onigiri." He said as he kissed her neck.

Tohru gulped and flushed a deep red. He only called her "Onigiri" if she was in for it big time.

Her train of thought was broken at the sound of two thuds and some growling.

Looking up, she saw that both Kyou and Shigure had fainted at Akito's public display of affection, while Kamiko growled as she stabbed the hell out of her food.

Yuki sighed before slapping his two relatives back into the land of the living; honestly these two were like two immature little children.

'Damn that bitch!' Kamiko growled as she slapped her fist onto the table.

"Look bitch, stay away from my man!" she growled as she stood up. "And keep that bastard child of yours away from him."

The entire room fell silent as everyone turned to look at a now pale Tohru.

"That's right bitch," Kamiko smirked. "I heard you when you received your results, you're pregnant."

"Is it true?" Akito asked in a stunned whisper.

Tohru lowered her head as she nodded the affirmative before sliding off his lap and into a bow.

"Master, I know that you probably don't want any children with me, but please don't make me get rid of our baby."

Yuki, Kyou, and Shigure stood ready to defend Tohru should Akito react violently.

Akito just looked at Tohru in complete and utter shock.

'She wants to carry my child?' His eyes softening. 'Tohru…'

Kamiko strutted over to Akito's prone form, a smug look on her face.

"Well guess what slut, I've already called the clinic." She gushed. "It's the same one where I had my abortion two years ago."

Tohru sat up, a horrified that Kamiko had, in her mind, killed her own child. Shigure and his household looked at her in shock. Children were very precious to the Sohma clan, and to abort one was unthinkable.

Akito snapped out of his stupor the moment the words left Kamiko's mouth.

"What?" he growled.

Kamiko, still believing that she had earned his favor dumbly answered.

"I said I'm sending her to the same clinic where I had my abortion done."

Akito stood to his feet to face her.

"And who was the father of that child?" he asked his anger barely suppressed.

"Why you of…"

Akito launched himself at the woman in front of him a loud roar escaping his lips.

"Is that why you left, because you killed my child?" He growled as he reached for her throat.

Kamiko cowered from the murderous Sohma in front of her.

"Well, I…I…"

"**YOU KILLED MY CHILD?!"**

"I…I…"

"**GET OUT,"** he growled. **"NOW!"**

Kamiko ran from the enraged Sohma leader and out the house, but not before receiving a few well placed blows from Ayako, who had heard everything.

'No one hurts my master like that.' She growled as she gave the other servants orders to make sure that woman never again came near their master, before telling them to burn all of Kamiko's belongings.

Back inside Tohru looked at Akito's ridged form, knowing that if he wasn't calmed down soon, he would destroy everything that came into his path. She cautiously approached her master against her friends' wishes, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"M…Master?"

Akito spun to face her, his eyes searching hers before he sank to his knees and buried his face into her currently flat stomach, and cried.

"Get out!" he barked at his three-clansmen.

They hesitated but obeyed after Tohru gave them a reassuring nod. Once they were alone, Akito spoke.

"Tohru why," he asked. "Why do you want to have my baby?"

Tohru hesitated before lowering her head.

"Because the child growing in me is something that we created together," she said. "A symbol of my love…for you.'

Akito looked at her in astonishment. 'She loves me?'

"Please," she begged as she once again fell to her knees. "Don't be angry."

Akito frowned at the fear in her voice, before lifting her into his lap.

He tenderly wiped her tears away.

"I'm not angry; in fact I'm quite happy."

Tohru lifted up her eyes up to his.

"You are?" she asked in astonishment.

Akito smirked as he gently rubbed Tohru's belly.

"Of course, the woman I love is going to have my child."

"L…love?"

Akito smiled before kissing her tenderly.

"Yes my Tohru, I love you and the child within you, for you are both mine."

Tohru smiled, and Akito returned it only to frown a second later.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, I just think it would be better if a certain cat, dog, and rat, would stop eavesdropping."

The shoji slid open a second later, revealing the embarrassed trio.

"Come on in here," Akito said with a wave of his hand. "There is something that I need you guys to be witnesses to."

The trio exchanged confused glances with Tohru as Ayako, in her infinite wisdom slowly glided into the room. She smiled at Tohru before handing something to Akito and then gliding back out. Akito lifted Tohru to her feet, before slipping down on one knee in front of her.

"Tohru Honda, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened up a small box with a huge diamond ring in it.

Everyone's eyes bulged out of their sockets at Akito's request.

Tohru recovered quickly.

"Yes," she said with a goofy grin on her face. "But on one condition."

The Sohmas exchanged bewildered looks with each other.

"Anything." Akito replied, ready to give her the moon if she asked for it.

Tohru leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"That you'll still be my master."

Akito eyes widened before taking on a predatory look.

Shigure's hentai sense began to tingle and he quickly pulled Yuki and Kyou out of the dining room and outside.

Akito's smirk widen once they were again left alone. Without a second thought he had her pinned to the nearest wall.

"Oh, so my little pet likes it when I show her, her place?" he teased as he sucked on her neck.

"Uh-huh," Tohru moaned as she gripped at his shoulders.

"Then believe me my dear that can and will be arranged."

Tohru's screams pierced throughout the house as her master did just that.

A.N.: Yeah, boyah. I finally updated after so long. I must apologize, if anyone has gotten confused. See in the last chapter I said that Tohru cried because she knew that Akito loved her, but what I meant was that she DIDN'T know. O.K. now I must ask you guys a serious question. The last chapter of Pet depends on it. I need to know what gender you think the baby should be, boy or girl. And if you're rooting for twins tell me fraternal or identical. The birth will be in the first half of the epilogue. T.T.F.N: Tata for now! ^_^


	8. Epilogue

A.N.: Hi Guys, Egyptian scorpian here. I know it's been a while since I updated, but I have a good reason. My Dad was killed in a motorcycle accident on March 19 and my mom and I have been a complete mess. I MISS MY DADDY! But since you guys are so great I finally cranked out the last chapter.

**Nine Months Later…**

Tohru smiled as she sat in the garden rubbing her belly.

'So much has happened.'

A few weeks after she had told Akito of her pregnancy, the curse on the Sohma Clan was lifted. No one knew exactly how the curse was broken, but all knew that Tohru had something to do with it, and they were very grateful. Three months after that she and Akito had a small wedding with his family and her grandpa and friends.

They had been married in this very garden, under one of the many Sakura trees. Tohru's smile widened as she remembered how Kyou had actually threatened to cut off Akito's balls if he ever hurt her. Everyone had expected Akito to attack Kyou for being so disrespectful. But when Akito's deep laugh filled the garden no one really knew how to react. Heck one of the servant girls fainted she was so shocked. Akito's health had also improved a great deal as well, much to Hatori's delight.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back into hard chest.

"Hello Pet," Akito said as he nibbled on her neck. "Did you behave yourself today for Ayako?"

"Yes I did." Tohru said as she tried to move away from Akito's lips. "My back's been hurt all day though."

Akito tsked as she tried to dodge him.

"Come on Akito," Tohru said as she squirmed away from his questing lips. "Hatori said no sex until six weeks after delivery."

The Sohma head sighed but stopped his ministrations knowing she was right. Shortly after her second trimester had started, Tohru had begun having dizzy spells and had even passed out a time or two.

He wrapped his hands around her belly and let a slight glare mar his features.

'You had better be glad I care so much about the health of you and your mother, otherwise I'd fuck her senseless.'

"Uh-oh," Tohru said as a gush of water left her body.

'Crap.' Akito murmured as he lifted his wife into his arms and carried her into the house.

"AYAKO," he shouted. "SUMMON HATORI!"

Ayako quickly called Hatori before ushering Tohru into the birthing room. As she and a few servant girls helped prepare for the delivery Hatori arrived with Shigure and his household. After a quick promise of death should anything go wrong from Akito, Hatori entered the birthing room.

For the next ten hours it took both Kyou and Yuki to keep Akito from tearing down the door and rushing to Tohru's side.

"My child seems to have inherited my stubbornness." The Sohma head joked during one of his more lucid states.

Shigure opened his mouth, when a tiny wail filled the air. Akito jumped to his feet and was about to enter the room, when another wail pierced the air.

He stood expectantly and nearly jumped Hatori the moment he exited the room.

"Congratulations Milord."

Akito nodded numbly at the young man before entering the room. He was greeted with the site of his tired wife smiling up at him holding not one, but two sniffling bundles. He rushed to her side immediately.

"Master, would you like to hold your children?" Tohru asked as he sat on the futon beside her.

Akito took the first born into his arms to look the babe over. He removed the swaddling from the child, and looked at his heir. The little boy had his mother's hair color and when the little one opened his eyes he revealed the sharp eyes of his father.

"Isamu," Akito said as he rewrapped the babe and placed a kiss on his forehead before handing him back to his mother for the time being.

He then took his youngest and unwrapped the blankets around the small child. His little black-haired girl opened eyes that were definitely her mother's and reached up to touch her father's hair.

"Hitomi," He said as he rewrapped her and handed her back to her mother so she could be feed.

Tohru quickly exposed her breasts and allowed her children to eat.

"They are beautiful just like you my Pet," Akito said as he snuggled with his wife. "Thank You."

A.N.: Well, this is the end of Pet; my next fanfic should be out within the next week or two. My next few fanfics will probably be one-shots. I'll be doing a lot of male-dom, female-sub type stories just thought you'd like to know that.


End file.
